


If I could move myself from ‘verse to ‘verse,

by theflashisgone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addressing a character, Gen, Meta, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflashisgone/pseuds/theflashisgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I would say to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could move myself from ‘verse to ‘verse,

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Dedicatedfollower467.

If I could move myself from ‘verse to ‘verse,

I’d find you, Dean, and tell you that you’re good.

You’re crippled by the Winchester family’s curse,

the loss you’ve felt, and trials you’ve withstood.

 

And yet you rise above that constant pain;

You sacrifice yourself to save the earth.

Fighting ceaselessly for others’ gain,

marching toward your martyrdom from birth.

 

And so much more, you’ll give for family—

Sam and Bobby, Kevin, Castiel—

enslave yourself to see your loved ones free,

accept the rack, take up the knife in Hell.

 

So stop it with the loathing and self-hate.

You do enough, you’re better than your fate.


End file.
